


曼舞何须醉

by styx



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>鲍勃老爱称其作他们的周年纪念。</p>
            </blockquote>





	曼舞何须醉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Need To Be Pissed To Do the Mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144188) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



标题：曼舞何须醉（《No Need To Be Pissed To Do the Mambo》）  
  
原作：Lenore  
  
作者博客：<http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com>  
  
作者主页：<http://scribblinlenore.wordpress.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/144188](144188)  
  
衍生派别：电影《摇滚黑帮》（《RocknRolla》2008，又译《摇滚帮 / 诈胡高手》等）  
  
配对：帅哥鲍勃（汤姆•哈迪）/一二（杰拉德•巴特勒）  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：鲍勃老爱称其作他们的周年纪念。未来文，遗失场景。  
  
作者注：送给listedheart。万分感谢elethe和oxoniensis的订正！  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **曼舞何须醉**  
  
著：Lenore  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
鲍勃老爱称其作他们的周年纪念，全不管一二怎么百般示意——从瞪眼到“闭嘴！”再到后脑勺一巴掌——他一点儿也不似他自以为的那么搞笑。  
  
“我们出去玩玩？”四把牌横扫库奇和另几位伙计后，鲍勃瘫坐在一把椅子里问，看起来洋洋自得。“庆祝庆祝？”  
  
“庆祝啥？”一二呛回一句，飞扫一眼四周以确保没人在听。“庆祝你是个下流杂种？”  
  
“你是说我没被关起来不见天日这事儿没啥好高兴的吗？”鲍勃眼里闪过一丝受伤之色，转瞬即逝。这很可能只是帅哥鲍勃式表演，见鬼的戏子一个，几乎能骗得任 何人相信任何事儿。又或者——那也可能是他妈的真情实感，而事实是：一二很他妈高兴鲍勃没在苦熬五年刑期，尽管他毫无计划向鲍勃或是任何人坦白承认这一 点。  
  
他叹口气。  
  
鲍勃的嘴角倏尔挑起一闪微笑。很可能肚子里正乐不可支的冲一二哈哈大笑呢。“十点来接我，”鲍勃对他说。“别迟到了。”  
  
  
  
一二准点到达，不过那只是因为他命中带咒似的守时，而不是因为他在听命从事。鲍勃等在他家公寓外的人行道上，看起来很是逗乐，穿着条牛仔裤，衬衫不扎，差 不多跟平常每日里一个打扮。一二不知道自个儿是在期待啥：珠光宝气？浓妆艳抹？闪闪发亮？撇开想跟一二慢舞——还有，好吧，干别的事儿——鲍勃差不多是他 能想象到的最不似玻璃的人了。  
  
鲍勃钻进副驾座，跟一二说了他们要去的地儿，一家有别于上次的夜总会。一二开车，鲍勃悠闲地眺望窗外。他似乎并不介意沉默降临，与此同时一二却很他妈的介意。  
  
“那么，鲍勃，”他说，斜瞟一眼。“我听说你——星期二，是不是有谁——孟波斯说——”他吐出一口气。当鲍勃交的是女友时这要容易上如许多。  
  
鲍勃挑起一条眉毛。“你是在问我是不是在约会什么人吗，一二？”  
  
“不！唔。是的。可不是因为——”一二无助地结结巴巴道。  
  
他又飞扫了一眼，鲍勃咧嘴笑得正欢，见鬼的自得其乐。“伯蒂而已。”  
  
一二皱了皱眉头。“你还——跟他一起呐？”  
  
鲍勃倾近前来，语调愈见低沉。“只在我有心来点儿扭斗翻滚时。你不会相信律师们都能干出些啥的。”他勉力维持住一脸正经，堪堪足够久到往一二脑袋里塞进些怕是不会很快消散的图景，随之骤然爆笑起来。  
  
“不好笑，鲍勃！”  
  
特别是当一二性子里有车祸就爱瞅有疤就想抠的那部分心痒痒的直欲探问细节时。  
  
夜总会的舞池里塞满了随着音乐摆腰扭胯、贴面慢舞的玻璃。一二环顾四周——绝非紧张的，因为光是一夜总会的基佬可无法叫他紧张——而是像个格格不入之人一般。  
  
“要喝一杯吗？”鲍勃问。  
  
一二怒目而视。“我用不着你非得把我灌醉了才能跳曼波。”  
  
鲍勃轻笑了一下，冲着一二的耳里说，“我问的不是那个。”  
  
事实上，一些个威士忌确实有所帮助。暖意于一二的腹间缭绕弥漫开，漫下他的后背，散入四肢百骸。它给予了他些东西去责怪，当鲍勃一把抓住他的手，任一二怎么试图抽开手也紧抓不放，领着他走下舞池。鲍勃身子贴着他，热力自每一处贴合点渗进一二体内。全然是威士忌的过。  
  
一二领舞，因为这见鬼的就是该这样。他能感觉到鲍勃胳膊、肩头里的力道，不像通常共舞的感觉，不过这是鲍勃，因此一二无法说那非是熟悉的。鲍勃的手漫抚过一二的背，一二总觉着那手会开小差，然而它们没有。他和鲍勃——就只是跳舞。  
  
当然了，上一次也是如此这般开场。零零散散的记忆，真真切切的感受，自一二脑海深处塞那些个他不愿去想的东西的角落里翻搅了出来。这其中最难以置信的是：是他挑开的头。  
  
那一夜，当他以为鲍勃将要离开漫长的五年，很难不去想到他自个儿的那两年。当囚室的大门在你身后轰然关拢时，一切是如何的感觉像是不复属于你，哪怕是你自个儿的一身皮。当你触摸自己，或是当你足够绝望到找别的什么人来触摸你时，是如何纯然的空虚，哪怕你勉力达到了高潮。  
  
因此当鲍勃问出，“上来喝一杯？”时，一二去了，而当鲍勃的公寓门在他们身后闭拢，他脱口叫出了鲍勃的名字。接着他一把将鲍勃按倒在墙上，解开他的牛仔裤，不等自己能丧失勇气便一手抓了上去。五年身不由己的日子可很是他妈的漫长，而鲍勃是他操他妈的最好的朋友。  
  
一根老二。不过是根老二。他就是那么告诉自己的。就像他自摸过千百回的那样。只不过，当然了，那是帅哥鲍勃的老二，他脑子里一个声音说道，而他立马叫那声 音闭嘴。鲍勃的眼睛半眯半阖，用这舌头润了润嘴唇。他绚烂的嘴，那声音又冒出一句，而一二咬住颊内好想点儿别的。鲍勃喉咙里溢出破碎的小小呻吟，像是他无 法自禁，而当他在一二手里射出来时，他听起来是吃惊并且近乎痛楚。  
  
一二那时本准备退开，咕哝个些什么，随便什么，然后落荒而逃。可鲍勃一手勾住他的脖子将他扯近，随之便是那张绚烂的嘴，柔软，温暖，全不似亲吻一位女人。  
  
“过来。”  
  
我得走了。一二本想说，可出口的却是彻头彻尾的沉默。他任由鲍勃将他领到沙发前，推倒在垫子上，拉开他的裤子拉链，掏出他的老二，瞪眼看着他抚摸它。  
  
“一二。”  
  
那句话像是自鲍勃的喉咙深处拽出，声音粗哑，半带窒息，而那令得一切骤然真实起来。一二一手闪电般探出抓住鲍勃的手腕，而他本可以让鲍勃停下的。本可以。可他只是阖起眼睛，粗重地喘息着，由着鲍勃将他了结。  
  
当他再度睁开眼睛，他被款待以了一闪鲍勃式的厚颜无耻的微笑。“准备好喝那酒了？”  
  
那已是一年之前了。而这，此时，此地——这只是跳舞罢了。只是跳舞。一二坚持告诉自己。不等他能着实当真恶心起来就结束了，不像上一遭，而那让一二骇然的意识到他或许正渐渐习惯起来。  
  
抽身退开时鲍勃发出一声轻柔满足的叹息。“这才是我所说的正经的庆祝。来吧。”  
  
他领着一二穿过夜总会，重新走出门去，走下街头，来到车前。很难说鲍勃认为接下来会发生什么，不过一二知道得很清楚。什么也不会发生。就是那样。  
  
这没能让他开车时不去自眼角余光里偷瞟。鲍勃在仪表板上敲着手指，而一二注视着他的手，同一双手曾——鲍勃摆弄起电台，挑起嘴角，当他找见首他喜欢的歌。他的嘴，一二曾，偶尔的，幻想，因为一张那样的嘴，谁不会——  
  
到得他们在鲍勃的公寓外停下车时他都在冒汗了。一时间谁也没说什么，接着鲍勃倾近前来，声调低沉而猥亵。“进来喝一杯，嗯？”  
  
我不是基佬。那便是一二该说的。见鬼的真真切切。可那张嘴。再说这不是随便什么——这是鲍勃。  
  
“你要能瞧见你自个儿的脸啊，”鲍勃哈哈大笑，肩头乱颤。  
  
“不好笑，鲍勃！”  
  
“实际上，真是相当好笑。”  
  
一二怒目而视，倒不是说那对鲍勃有过什么效果。  
  
作为证据，鲍勃倾身过来一吻拂过一二的面颊。“周年快乐，一二。”  
  
他一路走进公寓时都在笑，而或许驱车离开时一二自个儿也微微的笑了，尽管他决不会对任何人承认这一点。  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
